Come Find Me
by Animercom
Summary: After graduating from Hope's Peak, Himiko joins DICE as promised, and Kokichi whisks her away on adventures on a global scale. However, as Kokichi pushes DICE to perform greater feats, Himiko quickly realizes this isn't the fairy tale life she envisioned.


_Paris, France. April _

Sighing, Himiko set her silverware down and pushed her finished plate away. Across the table, Kokichi tipped his glass towards her before taking a sip. "Whaddya think of Paris?"

Himiko settled in the yellow low-backed chair. Her gaze roamed over the restaurant. Yellow marble walls and black wainscoting encased the room. Black crown molding bordered the ceiling and arched window. A gold cylindrical light hung above the table. Soft classical music played. Kokichi's connection with the owner allowed them the privacy of the VIP room.

Himiko inhaled deeply, smelling roasted meat and herbs. "It's hard to take in."

"Hm? The food or the city?"

"No – well, actually, the food did taste a little weird."

Smirking, Kokichi raised a brow. "What, you didn't like your duck liver?"

Himiko gagged. She pressed a hand to her stomach. "Is that what I ate?" He nodded. "Gross! That's disgusting. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Just kidding! It was rat entrails!" Himiko narrowed her eyes. "Okay, okay, geez. If I told you, then you wouldn't have tried it. I ain't paying for five-star food if you aren't gonna eat it."

Shaking her head, Himiko rubbed her bare arms. With the a/c on full blast, goosebumps had arisen. _I should have brought a shawl. _Instead she wore a ruffled-sleeved sheath dress. "I wasn't talking about the food. I meant your organization." _DICE, _thought the mage, careful not to speak the name aloud in public. "It's been two years of magic shows, training, and living out of a suitcase. I mean, I did travel the world with my master before Hope's Peak. But we always stayed in place for six months at least. Had to build up a following, y'know? With you, it's different. It's just…" Himiko rested an elbow on her chair and held her forehead. "I wake up and don't know what country I'm in. I don't know where I'll be tomorrow or the day after that. It's exhausting. And now you want to me join you on missions."

Biting her lip, Himiko peered at the leader from beneath her hand. In the two years since graduating Hope's Peak, Kokichi had changed little. His face had thinned, highlighting his higher cheekbones. Kokichi cut a sharp, dashing figure in his black suit.

Frowning, Kokichi gazed at his glass, tilting it this way then that. His lavender eyes glazed over in memory. "All we used to do was petty pranks on two-bit crooks. At Hope's Peak I realized how I was wasting my potential. Everyone's potential. Took years to build up the team's skills. But now…" Kokichi laid his arms on the table and leaned forward. Eyes alight, he grinned. "Now we can expose the lies of criminals across the globe. Reveal politicians who have ties to the mafia. Unmask charity organizations which fund human trafficking. Disclose stock market abusers. Stop scams! Bust drug rings! We'll be changing the world." He reached across the table and clasped one of Himiko's hands with both of his hands. "And you'll be right by my side."

Himiko kept her eyes downcast. "If I don't botch an operation and get us all caught."

"You're fiiine. I mean, you were personally trained by _moi_."

Memories replayed in Himiko's mind. Kokichi jogging besides her, pushing for one more mile when all Himiko wanted was a piggyback ride. Going out to lunch, stores, or parks to people watch. But the only person she watched was Kokichi. Kokichi kissing her while lying on dojo mats instead of teaching Himiko self-defense.

"For some reason, I don't feel prepared. Seemed to get awfully distracted…"

"Nee-heeheehee. I dunno what you're talking about."

Kokichi pressed his lips into a firm line. His lavender eyes pierced her. "Don't worry. My organization and I got your back. Trust me."

The music changed. A lilting piano melody filled the room, backed up by a full string quartet. The song sounded as if decades old, accolading simpler times.

Kokichi murmured, "_Merci, ma dame Arpin._" When Himiko frowned, Kokichi explained, "Thanking the owner. My organization helped her and her estranged husband a while back."

"With bringing them back together?"

"No, putting him behind bars." Kokichi stood, walked to her chair, and extended a hand to Himiko. "May I have this dance?"

Beaming, Himiko slipped her hand into his. The leader wrapped an arm around her waist, while his other hand held hers out to the side. Their feet glided across the yellow and white tiled floor. Kokichi would sway in place before stepping to the side, outlining a triangle or square. They performed half turns or full turns to match the music's ebb and flow.

Himiko rested her head on his shoulder. Smelled the crisp tang scent of his cologne. Felt his chest rise and fall against hers.

When Kokichi touched her face, Himiko lifted her head. He cupped her face. Stroked his thumb down her cheek, across her lower lip. His eyes smoldered. "I'm gonna marry you someday."

Smiling, Himiko cocked a brow. "I know." Laughing quietly, Kokichi pressed his forehead to hers. "But," the mage began, "when is someday?"

Humming deep in his throat, Kokichi gazed off into the distance. "When I'm confident in the organization's ability to execute such missions. I'll be king, ruling over the world and you…" Kokichi brushed his lips to her forehead. Murmured, "You're my future queen."

"Does that make me a princess now?"

"Hmm. An ugly one."

Scowling, Himiko rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Why do you always gotta say that?"

"Nee-heehee. Cuz I'm a liar."

Himiko blushed. She hid her face by burying it in the hollow between Kokichi's neck and shoulder.

Kokichi chuckled. Then he began to sing. His quiet, but sonorous bass voice filled the room. "_C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie. Il me l'a dit, l'a jure pour la vie._"

Himiko smiled against his skin. Breathed in his cologne. Closed her eyes. Kokichi held her close, his voice warming her ear. She fell into his rhythm, swaying back and forth.

* * *

_Munich, Germany. November_

The cream-colored taxi rolled down the empty streets of Munich. Himiko stared out the window. She and her master had never visited Germany, so she wanted to soak in the sights. Five-story-tall houses made of stone passed by. The rows of small, arched windows, gable windows, and church spires made Himiko feel as if she traveled into centuries into the past. Lamps affixed to doorways and above windows kept the early morning darkness at bay.

Yawning, Himiko snuggled into the black seat. Rubbed her bleary eyes. The past few weeks DICE was collecting evidence on an embezzling manager in a Deutsche Bank. In a few years, the manager amassed a small fortune by stealing a little bit of money from thousands of accounts. Before that DICE had been in Italy cornering a man who sold art forgeries to museums.

In the window seat Kokichi texted. Disguised as tourists, he and Himiko were dressed plain T-shirts. Kokichi wore trousers while Himiko chose a comfortable pleated skirt. The gentle rocking of the car and soft tapping of his thumbs lulled Himiko to sleep.

Something plopped down next to her. Groaning, Himiko turned over. Kokichi now sat next to her, an arm around the back of her seat. "Finally, we're able to another one of our romantic trysts. It's been forever since we've last had the pleasure of each other's company."

Himiko mumbled, "What are you talking about?" DICE always moved as a group. Acting alone made one vulnerable to the authorities, criminals, and other dangerous parties. Himiko hadn't had a day to herself in the two and a half years since she joined DICE.

Crossing his legs, Kokichi leaned towards her. "My wife skipped out of town yesterday. We got the whooole night to ourselves."

Closing her eyes, Himiko dropped her head back against the seat. Her head throbbed from lack of sleep.

"Aww, don't be like that. I promise it won't be boring."

Himiko cracked open an eye. Kokichi scooted closer so his leg pressed against hers. His woodsy deodorant scent washed over her. A mischievous light gleamed in his eye. "Play with me."

Himiko glanced towards the driver. The partition separating them was shut. Hopefully it muffled the sound. Huffing, Himiko looked away and lifted her chin. "Why haven't you gotten rid of her already?"

Kokichi grinned, his nose crinkling. "Becauuuse…" He traced circles around Himiko's bare knee. "Sending naughty texts, making hushed calls in the dead of night, sneaking around to meet like this…" Kokichi dipped his head, coming nose to nose with her. "That's waaay more exciting."

Face burning, Himiko lowered her gaze. "Sure you're getting the better deal choosing me? She's smart enough to run her own company and able to defend herself in any tough situation."

Frowning, Kokichi eased back. "She's got nothing on you, babe. 'Sides, not like you're oh so innocent either. What does your husband do again? Office work?" His hand unconsciously gripped Himiko's knee tighter. "Something stationary. No risks involved, but totally safe…"

Covering Kokichi's hand with hers, Himiko leaned forward. "Please." She trailed a finger down his neck, past his collarbone to hook his shirt's collar. "You know I like the danger."

Kokichi flushed a deep crimson. He swallowed hard.

The taxi rolled up to a parking space on the road's shoulder. Outside was the hotel DICE was staying in. When the taxi stopped, Himiko jerked. Kokichi patted her knee, then nodded to car door. "Go on." The mage stepped out. Smiling faintly, Kokichi closed the door behind her. He slid down the window. "Sowwy, my beloved. I'm gonna meet up with M and the rest of them."

Himiko stiffened. _The stakeout. _DICE had been just about to divulge their evidence on the manager, when he received a text scheduling a meeting with an unknown. If the manager had accomplices, then DICE needed to indict them as well. "Will you be okay?"

The leader rolled his eyes. "He's a desk jockey who never seen the inside of a gym. Sure any buds he's got are the same. I woulda taken a more exciting job if he wasn't targeting single parents and other low-income families."

Himiko swayed on her feet. She pressed a hand on the taxi. "Let me come with you."

Chuckling, Kokichi pointed to her shoulder. A wet stain soaked it. Drool. Covering it, Himiko stammered, "T-this isn't what you think it is!"

Kokichi settled back into the car seat. "Get some rest. You'll need it. After we bust this guy and you perform Thursday's magic show, we'll be saying good bye to Germany."

"W-wait!" Himiko bit her lip. Then she smiled. "If you're leaving the country, what will become of our trysts? Our texts and calls? How am I supposed to contact you?"

A slow grin stretched across Kokichi's face. "Nee-heehee." He pulled out a pen from his pocket and wrote on her hand. "You can reach me here." Then he placed his hands on the car door, rose out through the window, and kissed Himiko.

As the taxi drove away, Kokichi leaned out the window. He pantomimed talking on a phone. Then he winked.

Himiko waved. She stood on the sidewalk, watching as the taxi disappeared into the night's darkness. Sighing, she let her hand drop. _This job never ends, does it? _Turning around, Himiko raised her hand, about to run her fingers through her hair. Black letters on her palm caught her eye. Frowning, she studied it.

Kokichi had written "I love you".

Eyes burning, Himiko rubbed her palm with a thumb. She glanced over her shoulder. "Love you, too," she murmured. Then she headed up the steps and entered the hotel.

* * *

_Barcelona, Spain. June_

DICE members crowded around the 32" inch TV sitting on the wood stand. The eleven operatives sprawled across the apartment's couches and armchairs arranged in a U shape. A map of city on the wall was covered in pushpins. Besides it, headshots of government officials and mobsters lined the wall. The curtains were drawn over the windows. Half finished plates and cups were mixed in with important documents pertaining to their latest mission. On screen, a dark-skinned woman in a blazer reported the news.

Holding his chin, Sergio leaned forward. His chiseled features, blond hair, and deep blue eyes made him the object of every woman's attention. "What are they saying, boss?"

"Yeah!" Evita cried. "They're not unto us, right, cap'n? Right, right?"

"Hold your horses!" cried Kokichi, adjusting his peaked cap. "Gotta hear it to translate but you all won't shaddup."

Frowning, the reporter spoke rapid Spanish. "_…reporting from Madrid. This morning the Deputy Prime Minister was arrested._" The TV showed a picture of the Vice President sitting in a limo in a dirty downtown area. Outside the car, another suited man shook hands with a mobster. Money exchanged hands. "_Two days ago, dozens of incriminating pictures like these and forged documents were anonymously posted online. This evidence suggests the Prime Minister has been profiting from the rampant drug rings in our fair country…_"

Punk snatched the remote from the wood coffee table before the TV. His blond hair stood straight on end as if he stuck a fork in an outlet – a distinct possibility. During a mission, Kokichi asked for a distraction. Punk's first instinct was to set the trash on fire and kick the burning trash can down the street. Punk flipped through the channels.

Beside him, Phantom shoved Punk's shoulder. "The hell, _amigo_! Change it back!"

"No, dig it, dude!" Punk sat at the very edge of his seat, one leg bouncing like a sewing machine needle. "We're on _every_ news channel. That's lit! Whahaha!"

Besides the couches, a 6-foot tall giant hunched over a laptop screen on a table. Despite his towering form, Little John was DICE's resident hacker. Johnny leaned back, patting his red afro affectionally. "We're on several international news websites, too."

Pigtails flying, Evita threw her hands up in the air. "Hooray!" Dough's fat fingers daintily tapped his spoon against his teacup. Smirking, Lucius tossed his long brown bangs.

Kokichi leaned back against the apartment's couch, arms behind his head. His cape crinkled beneath him. "Enjoy this while you can. We're heading out soon."

Atsuki, who sat on the floor, drew her knees to her chest. Her long mousy brown hair fell into front her face. "Aww, but big bro, we only just finished this job. C-could we please spend a week sightseeing together? It's been a while since we did anything like that. It would be nice…"

Sighing, Dough patted the sweat from his rotund, bald head. "Oh, good heavens no." Being the recluse CEO of international banking company, he financed DICE operations. The nickname Dough caught on quickly for its aptness. Dough brought the dough, the money; had an unhealthy fondness for baked pastries; and his flabbiness looked as malleable as dough. "Get me out of this awful country. I've been dying for fish and chips of my British homeland. And civilized company rather than consorting with pickpockets." Dough pointedly glanced at Phantom and Punk. "Especially thieves who engage in pointless debates over which is better tacos or burritos."

Gritting his teeth, the dark-skinned Phantom jabbed a thumb to his DICE uniform. "My years of thieving experience helped us break into the Prime Minister's mansion last week. All you did was chat up the PM over finances and sip tea. _No hiciste nada!_ You did nothing!"

Punk raised a fist. "Yeah, man. Go big or go home! Burritos all the way!"

Dough sniffed. "Both are horrid slops of garbage on a plate."

Humming, Kokichi bit his thumb nail. "Stay in Spain? I dunno…" _It'll be safer if we leave the country. Or the continent, even. If someone connected our missions across Europe… _

Kokichi glanced over his shoulder. Behind the couch a tall woman stood, evenly gazing at the TV. DICE's second in command. A former operative of an unknown special ops team. She had taken Kokichi in from the streets. She went by Marie, after Marie Antionette, the only French woman name Kokichi knew as a child. Marie's caught Kokichi's gaze. Her sharp, severe features soften as she smiled. "Believe in the team you created." Smirking, she crossed her arms under her well-endowed chest. "We are untraceable. An unknown factor as unpredictable as a roll of dice."

Kokichi grinned. "Yes we are." Cape flapping, the Supreme Leader stood on the coffee table. "Listen up, everyone!" All members quieted instantly and turned to him. "I'm aware some of you are concerned about the implications of our work. About this new direction of DICE." Kokichi swept a hand aside, gesturing to the TV. "But who among you believes a government official who furthered the spread of drugs should remain in office?" Silence. Kokichi held up a hand, fingers clawed. "We expose the liars of the world. No evil is hidden from us. Together we take down those in power no one else dares defy! We used to be troublemakers committing juvie pranks." Cape flying, Kokichi raised his hands to side. His eyes sparked with fire. "But now we will carve our mark on the world. It shall never be same!"

A cheer arose. Members raised fists. Clapped. Kokichi lifted his glass. "I propose a toast," he shouted over the clamor. "To DICE's rebirth!"

Mugs, glasses, and teacups were raised. "To DICE!" The sound of clinking glass echoed. Excited conversations began as the operatives resumed eating their dinner. Someone played Spanish music on their phone. Punk called for an arm-wrestling contest.

Kokichi hopped off the table. He had saved sipping his drink until after touching his glass with a certain someone. He smiled. _And that's one step closer to marrying my beloved Himiko. _

The mage lay curled on her side, nestled between the corner of the couch. Sound asleep. Her face looked so peaceful. No wrinkled brow or frown. Her DICE uniform suit extended at the bottom to mimic a skirt. Metal clips ran down the left side. Twin belt straps hung off her upper arms. Kokichi sighed, "Ah, Himi… You always conk out after missions anymore."

Marie glanced down at the magician. "Is she all right? She seems quite pale. Nor did she sound like herself when you greenlit the PM's mansion infiltration."

"Prolly just her laziness coming out. You guys didn't know her at Hope's Peak." Kokichi gently lifted her off the couch, carrying her bridal style. Himiko stirred before quieting.

Marie pursed her lips. "You should be taking care of her."

"I am! What makes you think I'm not? Geez."

Kokichi headed towards her bedroom in the back. Smirking, Phantom made cat calls. Sergio whistled. "Don't be too noisy now." Grinning, Kokichi winked over his shoulder. Punk roared with laughter. Jaw set, Atsuki gripped her knees tighter to her chest. Her face reddened as she narrowed her eyes.

When Kokichi asked for someone to get the door, Evita jumped up. "Sure thing, cap'n!" Pigtails flying, she opened it for them. She also flicked back the bed's blue covers. "I'll try to keep the others from getting too loud. No promises, though."

Kokichi laid the mage onto the bed. "Thanks, Eva."

"'Course! Gotta watch over our newbie, Deuce." Deuce was the codename Himiko had chosen after its affinity for cards and close connection to Kokichi, dubbed as "number one". After saluting, Evita shut the door behind her.

Kokichi breathed in the scent of laundered sheets. The small room was only equipped with the bare essentials: a bed, bedside table, dresser, and a desk. The single bed occupied most of the space. The curtains were drawn closed. Smiling, Kokichi rested the blankets over his girlfriend.

Himiko murmured, "Kokichi…"

"Nee-heehee." _She's dreaming about me. _Kokichi leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. Froze.

She was burning up.

"H-Himiko? Himiko!" Kokichi seized her shoulders and shook her. "Are you okay?" She groaned. Opened her eyes. "You have a fever!"

Himiko rolled her eyes. "Only figured that out now? I've had it for the past few days."

"What are you talking about? Why didn't – then you were sick during the PM break in." Kokichi crossed his arms. "If you're ill, you're a liability on missions. What if you got hurt? Or got someone else injured? What then?"

Jaw clenched, Himiko rolled onto her side. Her back faced him.

The leader sighed. "Hold on. I'll be right back."

Kokichi slammed open the bedroom. All chatter stopped. Everyone turned to their leader. Fists shaking at his side, Kokichi stared at his second in command. "If you knew Himiko had a fever why didn't you tell me?"

Marie sipped from her glass. "Because noticing is your job, _non_? As supreme leader." Her green eyes flickered up, meeting his gaze. "As Kokichi."

Kokichi winced. He hung his head.

Dough dabbed his handkerchief across his forehead. Punk snickered. "Oooh, you're in hot water now!" Scowling, Phantom elbowed him.

Evita rose from her seat. She headed towards the bedroom opposite of Himiko's to change out of her uniform. "I'll go to a pharmacy and get some meds." Frowning, Atsuki raced into the bedroom ahead of her. "Oh, you're coming with me? Great! Us girls gotta stick together. There's not too many of us here."

"Hold, Eva," ordered Marie. The girls drew to a halt. "The medication is within my suitcase. Give it to Kokichi. Coming from him, she'll accept it. Atsuki, a thermometer is also within my things. Lucius, retrieve extra blankets in case she has chills. Little John, a cup of water." At once the member split up to complete their tasks.

After a moment, Kokichi fetched a plastic bag from a kitchen cabinet and filled it with ice. He wrapped it up with a hand rag from a bathroom. _I'm sorry, Himiko, for not realizing. _Kokichi reentered the bedroom. Himiko had fall back asleep. Kokichi studied her. Now he could saw how the pale pallor of her face. How labored her breathing was. Frowning, he gently laid the bag of ice across her forehead. _I swear I won't let this happen again._

* * *

_Barcelona, Spain. June_

Elbow on the couch, Kokichi rested his cheek on a palm. He studied Himiko. The mage was quietly eating her traditional baguette, a sandwich with cheese, ham, and mashed tomatoes. A bright yellow sundress hung off her from two straps. Kokichi wore a similarly loose polo and shorts. Thanks to air conditioning the hotel room was cool, but outside in 90-degree weather and anyone would be sweating in minutes. After a week, Himiko finally began to regain her normal color. Dark circles, however, still sagged beneath her eyes.

Kokichi smiled. "I didn't expect you to find me so soon. Game's not too much fun if you beat it quickly."

Sighing, Himiko lowered her baguette. "It was easy."

The last few days Kokichi, with the help of Little John, had created a private webpage. On it he posted a "Come Find Me" challenge to all other DICE members. He left envelops on their doors titled the same, directing them to the website. The rules were simple: find Kokichi. The leader could be anywhere in the world. And he would move to a new location every hour and post a picture as a hint. Before the first hour ended, the hotel's receptionist called Kokichi's room. He had a visitor by the name of Deuce.

"All your rules were lies," Himiko explained. She took another bite, chewed mechanically, and then swallowed. "After the PM's arrest, you'd want to lay low and close, so you'd be within the city. It's really hot today so moving every hour would be too much work. If you're staying in one place, then probably a hotel." Himiko looked around the room. Glass coffee table. Wall screen TV. Vintage wall sconces. Door leading to a separate bedroom. Floor to ceiling windows. Outside, a large inground pool. "This hotel because it's across the street from our apartment complex. From here you can watch rest of DICE struggle to find you."

Kokichi raised a brow. "And if I had posted pictures on the website? Where would I get those?"

Himiko grunted, "Online."

"Nee-heehee." Shaking his head, Kokichi grinned. "That's why you're in DICE. That clairvoyance of yours." Himiko shrugged. "Welp! I figure we got at least a day to ourselves. Whaddya want to do? Watch anime? Play video games? Sunbathe by the pool? Or…" Kokichi sidled next to Himiko. "We could skip the foreplay go directly into this." He kissed the hollow behind her ear and jaw. Pressing close to her, he trailed kisses down her neck. Himiko squirmed, before shoving his shoulder. Kokichi drew back. Blinked. "O-kaaay. Later then. So… what do you want to do?"

"Take a nap." She took another bite.

Kokichi's eyes narrowed. "C'mon."

"Go to a salon."

Kokichi clenched his jaw. "No."

"Shopping."

Kokichi loudly clapped his hands. "Well guess what! That's why they invented online shopping. What do you want to do with _me_?"

Himiko scowled. She placed her sandwich down and faced him. "What, is it too much to ask for a few hours to relax by myself?" She counted on her fingers. "We're either training for a mission, performing magic shows, or packing up to go leave to another country where we do it all over again. And the cycle goes on and on and on. And I just – I…" Exhaling, Himiko rubbed her face with her hands. "I'm so tired…"

Shrugging, Kokichi turned his hands palm up. "And that's why I got you today's vacation?"

Elbow on the couch's arm, Himiko pressed her fist to a cheek. She raised her brows. "Yeah, after I collapsed from a fever from working nonstop."

"I said I was sorry. I swore it wouldn't happen again."

Himiko scoffed. "Yeah, right."

Kokichi flinched. Her words were like a slap to the face. Thought clenched teeth, he stated, "You should have told me you were sick."

"If I did, you would have continued the mission anyway."

Frowning, Kokichi tilted his head. "'Course I would of."

Swallowing, Himiko stared into the distance. Inhaling deeply, she raked her hand through her hair. "Right. Of course. What was I thinking?"

A clock on the wall ticked. The air conditioning hummed. Kokichi breathed in the smell of couch's leather.

"L-look, Himiko. Himi. We can do whatever you want. I spent a pretty penny on this nice hotel room so we could hang. Or, y'know, we can go do the tourist thing, see the sights. Actually, I know a couple of sweet places from last time I was here. And then, get this! I pulled some strings and got us a reservation at the best restaurant in the city. They got traditional Spanish dancing there! You got two left feet, but it should be fun and –"

Himiko dropped her head into her hands. "Were you not listening at all? I don't want a date. I want a break."

Kokichi bristled like a porcupine. "Break? This _is _a break! Is nothing I do for you good enough for you, miss spoiled princess? You complain when I led you in DICE training. 'Do I have to do this?' Yell at me when I help with your magic shows. 'No, you're doing it all wrong!' And now you're whining when I arranged it so you don't have to do anything."

"You're the one acting like a child throwing a temper tantrum when not getting his way."

Kokichi launched from his seat. "_My_ way? My way?! This is all for _you_! God!" He threw out an arm. "What do you want from me?"

Himiko's eyes flashed. "Nothing. I want you to leave me alone."

Kokichi gasped. Then his expression went as blank as a poker player. He stepped over Himiko's legs, heading towards the bedroom. "Enjoy your day off."

"Kokichi, wait! I…"

He paused by the doorframe. Glanced over his shoulder. "Didn't mean it? Don't lie. I hate liars." Kokichi slammed the door closed behind him.

Jaw set, Kokichi yanked out his suitcase from beneath the bed. His phone buzzed. Exhaling in frustration, he checked it.

Marie asked, "_Did Deuce find you yet?_"

Kokichi pursed his lips. He texted back, "_No. We just missed each other._"

* * *

_New York City, USA. July_

Himiko stormed out of the room, double doors swinging behind her. Her flats smacked against the wooden floor of the apartment hallway. Through flared nostrils she breathed in the smell of the kitchen's cleaner. Blood roared in her ears.

A voice hissed, "Where do you think you're going?"

Himiko drew to a halt. She raked a hand through her hair. Her fingers brushed against the turquoise pendant from her master. _Master never treated me like this. I deserve better. _Her gaze roved over the hallway. The wainscoted walls were bare, apart from a circular mirror. A small secretary sat below it.

Himiko glanced sideways at the mirror. A few feet behind her, Kokichi stood, his form rigid. His cape fluttered behind him. Beneath the brim of his peaked cap, his lavender eyes blazed. "How dare you walk out of a DICE meeting? Such disrespect!" Like a crack of whip, Kokichi pointed to the doors. "Get your ass back in there."

Hands balled into fists, Himiko whirled around. "Why should I? Busting a weapon smuggling ring will only get one of us shot! Isn't the DICE motto to not kill? Well, either the dangerous operations or performing missions back to back will!"

Snapping his boots together like a solider, Kokichi drew himself up to his full height. "Toughen up, cupcake. This life is rough. Risky. But we're changing the world." He sneered. "I thought you vowed to not be lazy. To give life your all. Guess not. You don't have any sense of commitment."

"I thought somewhere in that lying body of yours you had a heart. Guess not."

Kokichi's eyes narrowed into slits. His cheek twitched. Then, exhaling, Kokichi turned away. He rubbed at his face with both hands. Muttered, "Hit the reset button… hit the reset button…" After turning a full circle, Kokichi lowered his hands. Voice even, he stated, "I know you've been asking for a break lately. The other members are pretty pooped too. That's why we've been lying low in New York. But this a client mission for once. He'll give us top dollar for busting the smuggling ring. The PM op in Spain emptied our coffers and I don't wanna rely on Dough. After this job, we can take a real vaca–break."

Scowling, Himiko crossed her arms over her DICE uniform. "In another country, you mean."

Kokichi pressed his lips into a tight line. "Moving is the best way I can keep everyone safe. Keep you safe."

Himiko threw her hands up in the air. "And then there you'll find another mission! And another and another!"

"No! I swear, after this one, DICE won't take on any operations for a while. I'll even let you choose where we go. Anywhere in the world! Even Japan."

"I don't believe you! You're lying! What, me getting a fever wasn't bad enough, so now I gotta get shot? Is that what's got to happen before you slow down?"

"But I am slowing down! I –"

Himiko stepped forward, shouting in his face. "You want to go on another mission!"

Kokichi tensed. The sound of their labored breathing filled the hallway. Himiko drew back and crossed her arms. "During the PM mission, as we were escaping one of the security guards fired at Marie. The bullet missed her by inches." Biting his lip, Kokichi lowered his head. Gasping, Himiko staggered back. "You _knew_? And now you…" Eyes burning, Himiko clutched her checkered scarf. She whispered, "Would you have acted any differently if that happened to me?" _Do you care about me at all?_

Kokichi huffed, "Now that's not fair. That's a trick question with no good answer."

Eyes narrowed, Himiko fisted the scarf so tightly her knuckles whitened. "Maybe that's how this whole situation is. My magic. Your missions. Our relationship. No good answer."

"What are you talking about now?" Kokichi sighed, all the tension in his body draining away. He wearily pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I'll let you sit out of this op. Right now, I gotta get the strat meet underway. The weapons from Mexico are arriving by boat tonight. You just, go get a glass of milk or whatever."

Teeth clenched, Himiko tore off her scarf. Threw it on the ground. "I'm done. I'm done with it all." She turned around and strode down the hall.

"W-wha…? Himiko? Himiko!"

She didn't look back.

* * *

_New York City, USA. July_

"You stay safe, you hear me? Anyone looks at you funny, use your self-defense training."

"I know, Kokichi."

"You'll… you'll keep in touch, right?"

"I… of course."

"Good."

Himiko lowered her eyes. Shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Gripped the handle of her bag.

"Is this the end?"

She looked up. Kokichi stood before her, unshed tears swimming in his eyes. He was dressed in a jacket, gray shirt, and pants. _He looks so young. Small. Vulnerable._ Swallowing, Himiko smoothed out the wrinkles in her brown sweater vest and skirt. She glanced over her shoulder.

Dozens of people bustled past. Suited businessmen operated the ATMs on the right. Weary parents dragged crying kids through the queue line ropes. Hawaiian shirted tourists waited at the roofed check in counters on either side of Himiko. French, Korean, and English blurred together in a cacophony of noise. The stench of body odor made Himiko's stomach clench. High above the American flag hung. Outside a plane took off into the air.

After their argument, Himiko bought a one-way plane ticket to Tokyo, Japan. One week later, they stood in Terminal 1 of New York's John F. Kennedy airport.

Himiko asked, "End of what?"

"Of us."

She bit her lip. Raised one shoulder in a shrug.

Kokichi closed his eyes. Sucked in a deep breath. Then he flashed a tepid smile. "Hey. I've been thinking."

"Nyeh? What about?"

Frowning, Kokichi's eyes gazed into the distance. "About a thousand things…" He shook his head. Met her gaze. "What if we settled in Japan for a few – several – years? Have a headquarters? That'll give us the chance to raise funds so when we travel again, we wouldn't need to take on so many operations. We'd have to be careful about what missions we do. Make sure we can get away with it. Dunno if it would work – No, I'll make it work. And then, hey!" Kokichi laid his arms behind his head. "Maaaybe we could make setting up a base of operations in every country our MO. I mean, it's kinda cool to have an evil lair, y'know? I can get a throne."

Himiko pursed her lips. "What about me?"

Kokichi smirked. "You'd sit on the throne's arm. Or my lap. Whichever."

Eyes burning, Himiko exhaled a laugh. _Why? Why did it take you so long? _She gripped her suitcase's handle with both hands. "Isn't that a little too late at this point?"

Kokichi's face twisted. He hung his head.

A voice on overhead speakers announced, "Boarding flight 41."

Himiko hefted her suitcase in one hand. "That's my plane. I got to go." She smiled, then turned.

Something seized her hand. Himiko froze. Head still bowed, Kokichi held her hand with both of his. He squeezed. A tear rolled down his cheek. "Please don't go. I love you so much. I'll do anything to make you stay. Anything. Just please don't…" His voice cracked. "Don't leave me, Himi."

A memory struck Himiko like lightning.

_"Don't leave me!"_

Himiko's breath lodged in her throat. The murmuring of the other tourists faded away. She saw not the airport, but the green room behind a stage.

_"Why did you leave, Master? What did I do wrong? I worked so hard at magic… I did everything all for you! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Just please don't leave me! Come back…"_

Gasping, Himiko wrenched free from Kokichi's grasp. Dropped the suitcase. Turned around. Trembling, Himiko buried her face in her hands. She felt the turquoise pendant Himiko received from her master. The one she wore every day.

_I'm the heartless liar here. _

Sniffing, Himiko wiped at her eyes. Then the magician reached into her skirt's pocket. Two folded up envelopes were tucked inside. She retrieved one, read the label, "To Kichi", and nodded. Without looking up, she thrust the letter into Kokichi's chest. He fumbled to catch it before it fell. "This is for you. Read it when I'm gone."

"No, Himi, don't –"

Himiko fisted the front of his shirt, pulled him close, and kissed him. Kokichi tensed. Then, relaxing, he moved his lips against hers. He raised his arms, about to embrace her. Himiko drew back. Stroked his cheek. "I love you, too. Goodbye, Kichi."

Suitcase in hand, Himiko turned around. Kokichi didn't utter a sound. She disappeared into the crowd of other people heading towards their flight.

* * *

_New York City, USA. July_

Kokichi sat on a row of plastic chairs off to side in JFK's entrance. Slouched in the chair, his legs spread out in a V before him. His chin rested on chest. The only sign to passerby that Kokichi wasn't dead was him clenching and unclenching a manila envelope. Kokichi heard the noise of the other tourists as a grating static in his ears.

Footsteps approached. Stopped in front of him. "Kokichi, it's been hours. She left."

Kokichi raised his red-rimmed gaze. Marie stood before him, wearing a red motorcycle jacket, tank top, and skinny black jeans. Fashion had always been the Frenchwoman's weakness. She rolled her wheeled suitcase to a stop. The suitcase was packed to bursting. Clothes peeked out through the open zipper. Kokichi's gaze fell back onto the ground.

Sighing, Marie eased into the chair next to him. People passed by, chatting on the phone, checking their watches, or holding their bags close. Outside the sky turned a brilliant orange, streaked with yellow and red.

"I wanted…" Kokichi's hoarse voice began. "I wanted to show her how amazing my organization is. Show her what I'm capable of. Give her the world." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "But all I did was push and push and push her past her limits. I sucked the life out of my mage. My beloved Himi."

Marie laid a hand on Kokichi's knee. "It's not just your fault. It takes two, you know."

Kokichi burst into tears. "I don't wanna die a virgin!"

Scowling, Marie karate-chopped Kokichi's head. "It takes two to _argue_." Crossing her arms, Marie leaned back into the chair. "Himiko didn't try hard enough to express herself. She should have informed everyone she was experiencing burnout before it became too much to bear. You can fight without walking out on a relationship. But her laziness took over and she closed everyone out. Shut down. Gave up."

Sniffing, Kokichi swiped at his eyes. "Everyone I love, I push away. I hurt. She must hate me."

Marie's ice blue eyes pinned the leader to the spot. "Do you really believe that?" She glanced down at Himiko's letter. "Or do you trust her?"

Kokichi loosened his grip on the envelope. Read "To Kichi" for the millionth time. Exhaling slowly, Kokichi gazed into the distance. Eyes burning, he shook his head. Screwed his eyes shut. Inhaled. Then he ripped open the envelope and read its contents. He gasped. The letter slipped from his grasp.

Smiling, Marie nudged the suitcase with a boot. "This is for you."

Kokichi launched from his chair, grabbed the suitcase's handle, and ran towards the check in counter. Three words were written in the letter.

Come find me.

* * *

_Somewhere North of Tokyo, Japan. July _

_Krrr-ECK. Krrr-ECK. Krrr-ECK. _

Himiko pushed herself on the park's swing. The setting sun cast long shadows on the grass. At this late hour, no other visitors were present. A cool wind billowed her red hair. Himiko breathed in the smell of dirt. Brought the swing to a stop.

Himiko's suitcase rested against the swing set's pole. Although the park was only a few minutes away from her house, she hadn't returned home yet.

Himiko retrieved the other folded envelope in her pocket. "To Kokichi" was written on the front. Inside was a breakup letter.

Jaw set, Himiko ripped the envelope in half. And then again. And again, and again. She let the fragments go. The wind picked them up and blew the pieces across the park. Sighing, Himiko lowered her head. Gazed at the grass. Her vision swam with tears.

A shadow of a person appeared before her. "Sorry I took so long. Had to make a pitstop."

Eyes wide, Himiko whipped her head up.

Kokichi stood before fully decked out in his DICE uniform and cape. Instead of his peaked cap, a gold king's crown rested on his head. He held a tiara in one hand.

Gasping, Himiko covered her nose and mouth with both hands.

Smiling, Kokichi approached her. Got on one knee. He slid the tiara onto Himiko's head.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

I haven't read every Oumeno fic on here, but I believe (and correct me if I'm wrong) this is the first Oumeno engagement fic! Yay! Of course I would love if there were more of them. :)

A quick note on the French song Kokichi sings to Himiko in the first scene. He sings a verse from the famous song, "La Vie en Rose Lyrics" by Edith Piaf. The translation is "It's only him for me / And me for him, for life. / He told me, he swore to me, for life." The entire song is translated here (minus the spaces): www .french lyrics translations la-vie-en-rose-edith-piaf-french-lyrics-and-english-translation/

After this, I'm going to take a short break and write a possible version of Kokichi's childhood/backstory. Then I'll dive right back into making more Oumeno fics! I hope you enjoyed this fic! Thanks for all the support, everyone!


End file.
